


I'd Go Out of My Way To Make Sure That You're Okay

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, Nervous Harry, Omega Harry, Protective Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for this prompt: "Harry's embarrassed about going into heat, but Louis decides it's up to him to teach Harry to be more open about what he wants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Go Out of My Way To Make Sure That You're Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blahthelarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahthelarry/gifts).



Louis knew that when he and Harry moved in together it wouldn’t be easy. He knew that when Harry went into heat it would be difficult, but he was prepared for it, he thought anyway. As an alpha, he should have been prepared for it, but he had a soft spot for Harry that went deep into his core and when Harry launched into one of his tirades, Louis often found it better to leave Harry alone. Harry had a way of complaining and shouting but never reaching an end goal; never knowing what it was that he wanted. 

Sitting down at the table with his tea, Louis heard banging around in Harry’s room and he pressed the lock button on his phone to check the date, his eyes rolling back slightly when he realised that if it wasn’t today, it would be within the next few days that Harry would go into heat. He fired off a quick text to Zayn, the only person that Harry didn’t scream at constantly when he was in heat, asking him to stop by the store and bring some food by so that he wouldn’t have to leave the house for the next few days at least, until he got Harry calmed down. 

“If you’re texting someone to tell them I’ve gone into heat, stop.” Harry said, his voice stroppy and annoyed as he made his way into the kitchen, sitting down uncomfortably on the chair across from Louis. “I don’t know why you think it’s everyone’s business that I’m going into heat. It makes me miserable and uncomfortable that you’ve already been running your mouth.” 

Louis sighed as he looked at Harry, “I’ve not been running my mouth, I asked Zayn to bring some food by.” He said matter-of-factly, not looking up at Harry because he wasn’t interested in engaging the younger male. Louis was certain that a lot of Harry’s attitude came from the fact that he denied himself the one thing he truly needed when he was in heat, an alpha to knot him, but there wasn’t much Louis could change about Harry’s opinion on that. Harry found the whole thing gross and a bit degrading and he had decided that he wouldn’t have anything to do with an alpha. 

“I don’t know why you act like this every time that I am in heat. You treat me like a child and I can’t stand it.” Harry said petulantly, opening the refrigerator and looking inside before slamming the door shut and glaring over at Louis, “There’s not even any food in here.” 

Louis took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to calm himself down. It really was a show of self control, Louis thought, that he didn’t get up and throttle Harry right there on the spot. He sometimes thought the younger did things just to get Louis upset, but he wasn’t going to let that bother him at the moment. “That is why I asked Zayn to bring food over. Is it possible for you to act like a normal human being for any length of time?” Louis kept his voice trained at a calm tone the entire time he spoke, shifting his focus back to his mug in front of him. 

“You wake up in a wet bed with a boner for days and your whole body covered in sweat like you’ve just come home from the gym and tell me if you can be normal.” Harry was nearly screeching by the end, not able to control his mood or emotions at all. 

“Honestly if you just accepted who you are and embraced it you’d be a whole lot happier you know.” Louis said, getting up from the table and sitting his mug in the sink before turning to look at Harry. 

The look on Harry’s face was incredulous to say the least, “Easy for you to say, you’re the one sticking your dick in someone else!” Harry nearly shouting, not giving a bother to the kitchen window that was open just behind him. “I’m going back to bed, leave me alone.” Harry finished, stomping back towards the steps for effect more than anything else.

“God help us,” Louis murmured to himself when he knew that Harry was out of earshot, reaching up and rubbing his hands over his face gently as he exhaled. He had tried, usually when Harry was not in heat to have a proper discussion with him about accepting who he was, but it always went the same way. It wasn’t what Harry wanted and there really wasn’t anything Louis could do to stop him. 

When Zayn arrived, he texted Louis, rather than ringing the doorbell per Louis’ request and Louis opened the door and gave Zayn half of a smile, “He’s already on a warpath.” Louis said quietly, glancing up towards the stairs and then back at Zayn. 

“I wish there was something that we could do to help.” Zayn said quietly, handing a few of the bags to Louis before following him through the house to the kitchen. 

“I’m trying, you know?” Louis said, sighing softly and biting down on his bottom lip, “he’s just eternally disgusted by who he is which is more than a little frustrating because who he is is quite beautiful.” Louis was rambling, he was sure, but he knew that Zayn would understand. 

“‘Av you tried explaining it to him like that?” Zayn asked, sitting the bags down and turning to start putting things away, “Maybe if you tried to make him see the good parts, you know? Maybe he would get it.” 

“I’m going to try and talk to him again about it just not when he smells so much.” Louis said, his own cheeks going red and his shoulders shrugging, “He smells so good honestly it fucks with my head a little bit. And then he starts talking.” Louis said rolling his eyes fondly and helping Zayn put the groceries away. 

“You guys really don’t make any sense, honestly.” Zayn said, shaking his head and making his way over to give Louis a quick hug, “Look, I wish that I could stay but I have a few errands to run and I don’t want Harry to come down and freak out that I’m here.” Zayn gave Louis a quick nod before he turned to head out of the house and really, Louis may have cursed him as the door shut behind him. 

There was a part of Louis that wanted to just take control of Harry, take Harry as his, but he knew better for a few reasons. One being that he didn’t want to give into that controlling alpha side of him and the second being that even if Harry enjoyed it, he knew Harry would be mad at him and he didn’t want to risk it. Instead he decided he was going to bunker down for another one of Harry’s heats which felt more like a tornado to Louis than anything else. 

It was several hours later when Louis heard the knock at his bedroom door, he had smelled Harry first and he let out a shivered breath, closing his eyes to focus himself before opening them to be greeted with a unpleasant looking Harry at the door, “What can I help with love?” Louis asked, pushing a smile, that was slightly forced onto his lips. 

“I’m tired of being hard,” Harry whined, gesturing down to his tented joggers and then looking back at Louis, “I’m so tired of all of this. I’m tired of feeling disgusting. Why can’t I just be anything but what I am?” Harry’s voice sounded tired, worn and frazzled around the edges but Louis supposed it was to be expected with the way Harry had been acting. 

“What you are is beautiful, Harry.” Louis said carefully, sitting up and sitting the controller to his video game down, not really trusting himself to invite Harry over to sit down. “The thing is, you see it as you being the bottom of everything and it’s not that way. Your heat controls when your alpha knots you. Your heat drives your alpha insane the entire time it’s here and as long as you choose a decent alpha, his life will completely and entirely revolve around you and making you feel good during the week of your heat.” Louis’ cheeks went red at his words, not because he was embarrassed of what he was saying, but because he was thinking of all of those things with Harry. “You just have to find the right alpha.” Louis added hopefully, smiling softly. 

Harry blinked slowly and kept his eyes on Louis, his hands coming up to rub at his eyes before he walked across the room and sat down next to Louis, “The thing is,” Harry said thinking out loud and he shrugged his shoulders before looking away from Louis, “Some of my friends have alphas and they’re not like that. They’re awful.” Harry said with a nod but his hands were already moving to get into his own shorts. 

“Harry please,” Louis choked on his words because he was certain that he couldn’t sit there with Harry just casually having a wank and being okay with it. He was certain that if nothing else, his entire head would combust or he would finally completely lose control. “Harry.” Louis said again, clearing his throat and licking over his lips. 

“I’m not.” Harry said, adjusting his hands inside of his shorts, in a way that looked like his fingers were carefully curled around himself, carefully curled around his already hard cock in a way that looked some mixture of completely sinful yet innocent. “It just hurts,” Harry whimpered, moving his fingers just slightly before they finally came to rest again. 

“Some of your friends probably followed their cravings instead of their hearts.” Louis said, attempting to pull his focus back up to Harry’s face but it was a rather ineffective attempt. “You’ve had such control for so long. You’re actually entirely in control of the situation and I know that you wouldn’t just pick anyone just because you felt needy. I don’t think that would happen to you.” Louis said, his voice was soft, deep and almost like a growl when he finished speaking because he really wasn’t sure how much longer he could put himself through this. 

“Why haven’t you ever found an omega? You talk about it like you know everything about it and yet here you are. Alone. Dealing with me.” Harry’s voice was more of an irritated snap of words and his expression just matched that.  
“Dunno. Guess I’m just waiting for the right person,” Louis said, sliding his hands to either side of himself on the couch and pushing himself up to standing. “I can’t. Harry, not right now. I can’t do this right now. You’re driving me insane.” Louis hadn’t meant to actually say that, but he was hard in his pants and his skin was itching with the desire to touch Harry, to be all over Harry and he knew that he couldn’t leave himself in that situation without doing anything. 

Harry’s eyes went wide as he looked at Louis but he couldn’t say anything before Louis was gone, the sound of him walking up the stairs was followed by the click of the door and Louis was finally alone. He felt like he could finally breathe without Harry flowing through his bloodstream. He was fucked and he knew it. Being gone over Harry wasn’t bad a large majority of the time, but when the younger was in heat it was absolute terror for Louis. 

Louis was in a cold shower, his hand around himself and jerking roughly over the length of his cock, hoping that if nothing else, he could pull every thought of Harry out of his head. “Fuck, fuck,” Louis muttered to himself, twisting his wrist and flicking his thumb over his tip a few times before he backed himself against the wall of the shower, the thud of his head against the shower wall reverberating through his entire body. 

“Louis..?” Harry asked quietly, letting himself into the bathroom and making his way over to the shower, “Louis.” 

Louis thought Harry’s voice was in his thoughts, in his fantasies of the younger male but then he saw the figure next to his shower door and nearly fell into the floor on a heap. “Harry, not now! You need to leave, now, Harry. Please.” Louis pleaded, trying to pull his hand away from his cock, but instead his strokes were harder and faster. 

“Louis, I..” Harry reached out to touch the shower door before turning on his heel and leaving the bathroom with a slam of the door. 

Keeping himself from whimpering Harry’s name as Louis came was nearly impossible and his body felt exhausted, just from that, just from a quick wank in the shower over the boy who was ruining his life - the thought of what knotting Harry would feel like almost being too overwhelming for Louis to process. 

The clattering of Harry was unignorable when Louis got out of the shower, it sounded like Harry was tearing his furniture apart and throwing it against the walls. Louis was stressed, he was exhausted, but more than anything he was frustrated, sexually more than anything. Louis hoped that Harry would realise sometime, at some point, that he wanted Louis, but Louis was determined to never force anything on Harry. He wasn’t going to be one of those alphas. 

After getting dressed, Louis followed the noise down the hallway to Harry’s room, where Harry was angrily kicking a football against the wall. Louis didn’t even know that Harry owned a football. Shaking that thought from his head he cleared his throat, “Care to explain what it is you’re doing?” Louis asked, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and a slightly annoyed expression on his face.  
“Pretending this ball is your face.” Harry said plainly, not bothering to stop what he was doing to look at Louis, his focus entirely still on kicking the football. 

“I’m sorry, excuse me?” Louis said, stepping closer to Harry and reaching up to grab Harry’s shoulder, turning the younger male towards him, causing the soccer ball to fly past both of them and hit the wall behind them, “What did you say?” Louis was not only irritated now, he was annoyed, because Harry had no right to have any sort of attitude with him. 

“I don’t fucking get you. You act like you’re some perfect alpha but here I am basically begging you to fuck me and you don’t. You don’t do anything,” Harry jerked his arm away from Louis, setting his face in a glare before continuing, “What the fuck is it that you want from me?!” 

Louis took a deep breath, pressing his lips together to keep himself calm before speaking, “I’m respecting you, Harry. I’m giving you everything that you say an alpha never gives their omega but basically begging me to fuck you and actually begging me to fuck you are two different things. I’m not ever going to force you to do anything, not until you tell me what you want.” Louis was surprisingly calm as he spoke, curling his fingers at his sides and then stretching them out again over the fabric of his joggers. 

Harry’s looked away from Louis before looking back at him, his lips wet from licking them and his eyes wet in what looked like almost tears, “Are you… that’s all? Louis, please. I need you. Please. I can’t do this without you anymore, please.” Harry said as a few of the tears that were pricking at the corners of his eyes escaped. 

Louis felt like his heart was going to launch out of his chest at Harry’s words and he immediately stepped forward, reaching up to dry the tears from Harry’s cheeks. “That’s all you had to say. It’s not about what I want, it’s about what you want.” Louis reminded him, leaning up onto his toes to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “And everything about you is so, so beautiful.” 

Harry’s cheeks went red and he turned to face Louis, reaching up and pushing his fingers through his hair, “I want you.. please.. I need you to,” Harry said, swallowing hard before mumbling again, “I need you to knot me.” 

“Of course beautiful. Been waiting ages for you to ask me that,” Louis said, and he didn’t waste any time pushing Harry back across the room and grinning when the backs of Harry’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards onto it. “I promise I’ll make you feel so much better,” Louis said, crawling onto the bed and straddling Harry’s thigh, using his right leg to push up against Harry’s cock gently. 

“Oh, god.” Harry moaned out, jerking his hips up and dropping his hands down against the bed, “Louis,” Harry begged, wrapping his arms around Louis and pressing his fingers down against the older male’s back. 

Teasing was one of Louis’ very favourite things to do, so he pushed his leg down again, moving his thigh up and down over Harry’s cock, but he knew that for both of their sakes he wouldn’t be able to keep this up for very long. “Can’t wait to feel you,” Louis said quietly, dipping down to kiss Harry, open mouthed and his tongue flicking into Harry’s mouth almost immediately. He couldn’t keep his hands off of the younger male, rubbing over his chest and down his sides gently. 

Harry reacted in a way that Louis was sure only Harry could react, parting his own lips and meeting Louis’ tongue with his own, in a soft but frantic kiss, his head tipping to the side to make it easier for them to kiss. Harry moaned into his mouth, arching his back up into each one of Louis’ touches. 

Louis pulled back to leave a line of kisses down Harry’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin as he went, moving his right hand down to slip inside of Harry’s pants, wrapping his fingers around the younger male’s cock as his teeth sunk into the skin over Harry’s collarbones. 

“Louis, you’re gonna make me come already.” Harry gasped out, but his words were more of a warning than anything as he spurted out over Louis’ hand, his body tensing and relaxing and shivering just slightly under Louis, “Don’t stop yet, please.” Harry moaned, his forehead covered in a sheen of sweat as he chased the feeling of Louis’ hand on him. 

From talking to other alphas, Louis knew that when an omega was in heat they were incredibly reactive but he had no idea it was like this. “I’ve got you baby, just let me take care of you.” Louis said quietly, slipping his hand away from Harry’s cock to push his pants down as he continued to kiss down his chest. “Do you need me to stretch you?” Louis asked curiously, letting his fingers trail down Harry’s stomach and over the insides of his thighs. 

Harry was wet, nearly in a puddle of his own slick on the bed, and he shook his head quickly, “Already did before, I’m fine. So wet.” Harry said, and he could feel his cheeks warm up at the confession, he was wet, wet for Louis and Louis groaned at the thought. 

“So fucking hot aren’t you?” Louis asked, pushing Harry’s legs apart and leaning back only to push his own joggers off. “You smell so good and you taste good and god, Harry.” Louis groaned, settling himself between Harry’s legs and rocking down, his cock pressing against Harry’s thigh. “Gonna get behind you before I knot so you’re comfortable.” Louis said quietly, moving his right hand down to hook his hand under Harry’s thigh, lifting it up so that he could get closer to the younger male. 

Harry shivered, nodding up at Louis, “Does it hurt? Like I’ve heard it can take a while the first time. I’m scared.” Harry rambled, even though his breaths were coming in short pants, he curled his fingers at Louis’ biceps gently. 

“I don’t know baby. I’ll be as gentle with you as I can. I think it does take a while.” Louis thought out loud but then he leaned up and pressed his nose against Harry’s nose, “I will be here with you the entire time. I’ll take care of you Harry, it’s my job now.” Louis comforted him, reaching up and pushing his fingers through Harry’s hair gently. 

Harry was a mess under Louis, wrything down against the sheets, moaning, whimpering and pushing his legs against either side of Louis’ body. Harry was projecting his want-want-want onto Louis and Louis almost couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“I’ve got you baby. I’m here.” Louis said, trying to avoid coddling Harry, but wanting to calm the younger boy down. When his words were greeted with a jerk of Harry’s hips and a small grunt, Louis laughed, shifting his weight onto his left knee and moving his right hand to wrap around his cock, which was now painfully hard and ignored. After a few quick strokes over his length he centered his weight and pressed the tip of his cock to Harry’s entrance, pushing up and down just slightly before removing his hand and sinking down into Harry. 

Louis had had sex before, of course, but this, this was something completely different and something that for the first few moments took his breath away. If the way Harry was staring back up at him was any indication, Louis was certain it was the exact same thing for Harry. “Harry, Harry.” Louis said, his hips stilled and his head leaning down to kiss Harry gently. 

“Move. I need you to move. Something. Please.” Harry begged, moving his hands to Louis’ hips and pushing on them only for a second before he pulled him back and Louis could feel Harry getting wetter around him, “Come on, Lou.” Harry urged, a slight grunt on his lips. 

Louis couldn’t help the grin that was on his lips - he had his boy, he finally had his boy and his boy was telling him just what he wanted. That was always Louis’ thing for Harry, even though the younger was an omega, Louis wanted him to understand that didn’t mean he couldn’t have what he wanted. “M’so proud of you, Harry. Fuck.” Louis said, shaking the sentiments from his head before he focused on what was in front of him: Harry wet, panting and begging Louis for more. 

When they found their rhythm it was like a symphony was being played between their two bodies, the way they fit together, the way their moans mingled in the thickened air between them, the way their fingers moved over one another’s skin and Harry tensed around Louis before letting a high whine from his lips, “I’m gonna come again, I, please.” Harry said, sneaking his hand between them to move his fingers over his cock, pulling another orgasm that spilled his come over his belly out of him. 

The way Harry tensed around him, the way he seemed like he couldn’t live without Louis in that moment, it was all making Louis feel a bit like he was going to lose control. He hadn’t ever knotted anyone before, but from what he had been told it felt like you were going full speed and then settled into a period of calm, of relaxation while you filled your partner. If what he had heard was true, Louis knew it wouldn’t be long. 

“Oh god, I feel..” Harry mumbled, pushing his hips up a few times against Louis to make Louis aware of his still hard cock, which was amazing more than anything else to Louis, “I feel so good.” Harry finally finished, his lips twisting up into a happy, almost blissed out smile. 

“Let me get behind you.” Louis said, pulling out of Harry which earned him a disgruntled hum from the other boy, but he wasted no time in settling himself behind Harry, wrapping his arm around the younger and scooting up to slip back inside of him, his cock pulsing as soon as it was back inside of Harry. 

“Louis,” Harry said, his voice a quiet almost laugh as he spoke, wiggling back against Louis, “I feel like I can see again.” Harry said softly, rocking back still and letting soft moans leave his lips when he did. “I just was so horny and angry before and now..” Harry trailed off with a high pitched whine. 

“I’m so glad baby, I just want you to feel good.” Louis said, wrapping his arm around Harry and thrusting his hips forward a few more times, “I’m gonna, I think. Still want it?” Louis paused, his cock nearly all the way out of Harry to make sure, resisting the urge to thrust back into Harry. 

“Please, yes, Lou. Want your knot.” Harry’s voice sounded confident, sure and for the first time, to Louis anyway, like Harry was really sure of what he wanted. 

Louis couldn’t hold himself back then, he snapped his hips back forward and deep into Harry, a feeling of warmth and pleasure flooding over Louis’ body, his eyes closing as he felt himself swell inside of Harry. “Fuck, Harry. Harry.” Louis’ words were nearly chanted as he stilled inside of Harry. 

Harry winced at the stretch, taking a deep breath and relaxing back against Louis as his body relaxed around him. “That feels… so different and so good.” Harry mumbled, reaching back to lace his fingers with Louis’ fingers. 

Louis hummed because for the moment he wasn’t sure that he had any words. His body was overwhelmed with pleasure and it took just a few moments before he felt comfortable, before he felt his knot settled inside of Harry. “You feel so good baby. You’re so amazing. I’m so proud of you, you’re doing so well.” Louis spoke warmly, squeezing at Harry’s hand. 

Harry’s breathing was even, he was calm, and the slight vibration that was coursing through his body since he woke up in the morning was gone, “I’m so sleepy now. I feel so good. So full.” Harry mumbled, twisting his fingers through Louis’ gently. 

“Rest baby, I’ll be right here. Have a bit before we can go anywhere, anyway.” Louis felt the calm settling over him, a sense of peace he’d never experienced in his life, a sense of peace that only Harry could provide for him for the rest of his life. “I’m so glad you picked me.” Louis whispered, lining a few soft kisses along Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry’s breathing was even, his shoulders were softened and Louis could tell he was napping, content, full of knot and napping and Louis couldn’t even bite back the grin on his lips. “Always yours, Harry Styles.” Louis murmured against his skin before letting his eyes close as he relaxed into everything that was Harry at that moment.


End file.
